


【豆天】孤独病院（下）

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※预警:极度ooc，文笔差，阴郁变态自闭症豆×乐天颜控gv男优天，本篇包含车和一个HE结局※上一个故事（大香肠那个）讲得是gv公司台柱柚×新人gv男优天（神马故事就是车）两者之间并没有太大联系※我终于艰难的he了红红火火恍恍惚惚（此人已疯）※请勿上升真人谁上升谁倒霉！！！×3





	【豆天】孤独病院（下）

Happy Ending:欲望之所在

七

“对不起，您拨打的用户暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨。Sorry,the subscriber you dailed……”

“还是打不通，你哥哥怎么回事？！”

当甜美的女声从听筒中再次传来，护士小姐出离愤怒了。拳头捏得嘎嘣响，她恨不得揪着衣领，把那位不负责任的监护人从电话里拽出来，好好教训一番。

早就预料到了呢，这种结果……

少年心中却是出乎意料的平静。在电话拨出去时，那一瞬间的紧张期待已经完全落空，手心里透着血丝的红痕仿佛是个笑话。

毕竟是和那个人的约会，又怎能轻易被其他事情打扰呢？其实，就算打通了也不会怎么样吧，不过是一个，刚认识没多久的，无关紧要的小鬼……

在心中暗暗唾弃幼稚的自己，宇野昌磨苍白的脸上竟浮现了一丝漫不经心的笑容，只是这笑意未达眼底，黝黑的瞳孔，森冷得让人害怕，只是在护士小姐望过来时恢复了面无表情。

他不傻，反而相当聪明。他知晓如何利用别人达到自己的目的，只是大多数时候他不屑于这么做罢了，当然，不包括现在——

“哥哥……出差……”说着他伸手向自己的口袋，黑色的长钱包露出一角。

“不是不是，我不是这个意思，医疗费什么的都不急！”

护士小姐急急忙忙澄清起来自己的意思，但又不好对着孩子指责他的哥哥，只得关心了几句这个乖巧的让她心疼的少年。

少年一声不吭得听着，一副沉浸在自己的世界里的样子，安静得像个假人。

护士小姐叹了一口气，这个孩子对自己身上的伤根本是一种漠视的态度，唯一能引起他兴趣的，可能是那位出差在外的哥哥吧。

明知对方可能完全没有在听，护士小姐还是忍不住絮叨了几句，挫败地离开了病房。

病房里又恢复了一片寂静。蓝色的窗帘、白色的墙壁、白色的床铺、若有若无的消毒水味，枯燥、单调又乏味。

宇野昌磨却眯了眯眼睛，窝在被子里享受着黑暗与孤独。大脑刻意忽视一些情绪，不去想方才的期待，心脏上的钝痛也渐渐缓和。

他一直都知道，唯有孤独是他最亲密无间的朋友。  
—————————————————————————

“你是说……那个孩子有问题？”

“是的，虽然我也很不敢相信，但是……”

饭店里，两位青年面对面坐着，气氛似是有些凝重。突然，传来一阵孩童的吵闹声，羽生不由得皱了皱眉。

“唉呀……小心！”

羽生结弦还没反应过来，一碗滚烫的热汤全部泼到了他对面的博洋身上，精心挑选出来的浅色西服被毁个干净。

“……哇……！！！”

一阵兵荒马乱，哭闹与道歉声齐飞，听得金博洋头都大了。作为受害者的他无语地拉住明显动了气的羽生，向洗手间走去。

在他们没注意到的角落，一部手机正执着得响个不停……

“抱歉天天，是我没考虑周到，应该约个包厢的”，羽生心疼的用凉水冲洗着被烫红的皮肤，心里满是懊悔。

“算了算了，谁能想到我这么倒霉呢，别自责了。对了，你刚刚想跟我说啥？”

“……也不是很重要的事情，我们改天再说吧，我先叫个车送你回家抹点药”，说着羽生执拗地牵着他的手往外走。

“喂喂喂，我又不是小姑娘，哪有这么娇气的”，金博洋哭笑不得，却不得不顺着他的意，提溜起不知何时已耗光了电量的手机，结束了这一次失败的约会。

八

每当金博洋去想羽生先生想要跟他说得话时，各种琐碎的事情就会夺走他的注意力。当他再见到宇野昌磨时，已经是一周以后的事情了，不是像往常一样在店里碰见，而是在他家公寓楼下。

“我的天，你胳膊怎么回事？”金博洋惊疑不定的打量着少年手臂上厚厚的石膏，有些心疼的想触摸，却又担心弄痛了他。

宇野昌磨抿着嘴，脸上看不出来什么表情，只是用完好的那只手掏出一把钥匙，钥匙上细绳绑着卡片，上面写着一串数字。

“你是……想让我去看一看你吗？”金博洋接过钥匙，和他家的有些类似。他小心翼翼地猜测着，看到少年比以前更尖了几分的下巴微微点了点。

“你这孩子，怎么不早跟我说，天哥也好去照顾你啊！”不由分说的牵起少年的手，金博洋拎着刚买好的菜，向对面公寓楼走去。

“是不是在学校和同学打架闹成这样的？年轻人血气方刚是好事儿，但是也要注意不要逞强……你看手臂伤成这样，这几天怎么吃的饭？不会全是叫外卖吧？还是泡面……好吧，平时你也这样……”

金博洋走在前面，唠唠叨叨说个不停，活脱脱一关心儿孙的中年老大爷。

在他看不见的背后，一双黝黑的眼睛目不转睛的跟随着他，强烈的情感不断翻滚着。

—————————————————————————

今天是宇野拆石膏的日子，金博洋哼着小调往家赶，想着怎么在少年到家之前烧出一桌好菜来。接连几个星期，时不时往少年家去，他已经把那里当成了自己第二个家。

也许是对弱者天生的同情，也许是说不清道不明的友情，也许是为了补偿少年自己在他受伤时的缺席……

总之，当宇野昌磨手上打着石膏，小小一只躺在厚厚的被褥里，只露出卷卷的头发和半张苍白的小脸儿时，他就稀里糊涂的留下来了。

作为一个单身汉，金博洋的菜其实烧得并不咋样，顶多吃不死人，但是少年总是一口一口吃得极其认真，仿佛吃的是什么美味珍馐、满汉全席，让他开心的同时反而有些过意不去了。

“咦，你回来啦，怎么比平时晚这么多，快去洗手准备开饭！”听到门口的声响，金博洋在厨房里头也不回，操着锅铲，高声说着。

宇野昌磨看着青年围着围裙的纤瘦背影，竟想到了在家等候丈夫的妻子，苍白的脸上泛起一丝红晕，但一想起这顿饭后就要迎来的分离，那点血色又瞬间消失得无影无踪。

指甲死死扣住手里盒子的边缘，他站在厨房外沉默了许久……

—————————————————————————

“咋回事？你犯什么呆呢”，为了等少年回家，金博洋早已饥肠辘辘，一开饭他就顾不得形象塞得一嘴都是，看到宇野坐在对面一声不吭，他夹了块鸡翅放在他碗里。

“天哥……我的手好了，你是不是就要回家了……”

金博洋夹菜的手一顿，“是啊，你天哥家里都落灰了，当然得回去了。怎么，舍不得你哥啦？”他笑着揉了揉少年的卷发。

少年直直望着他，脸上看不出来难过或是愤怒，眼睛像是无机制的玻璃珠，泛着冷光，金博洋没由来的心里一阵寒意。

“……这天有点儿冷啊，对了，钥匙还你，以后记住不能随便交给别人哈”，他有些尴尬地搓了搓胳膊，把一直放在口袋里的钥匙递给了少年。

他想宇野还是因为寂寞吧，怎么说也只是个半大小子，一个人住这么大的房子说不寂寞那是不可棱的。而且看他样子也不像有什么朋友，在心里默默补充一句，金博洋准备以后多来看看他，为了给少年一个惊喜，他决定暂时保留这个秘密。

“别多想了赶快吃饭，菜都凉了”，青年又夹了些肉放在了少年碗里，略过了这个话题。

九

金博洋一次又一次试着解屏密码，双手抑制不住的颤抖，不断的错误提示让他心情近乎绝望。砰的一声，应该是门关上了，他拽过床单一角，胡乱擦拭手机沾上的汗，把它放回了原位。

“哥哥成功了吗……”少女般柔软的嗓音没有起伏，仿佛在做晨间问候一样自然，少年拿着快递站在房间门口，歪着头，似是好奇的问道。

“滚……”金博洋痛苦得把身体投入柔软的床铺，从喉咙中挤出一声嘶哑的呻吟，脚腕上清脆的声响提醒着他成为笼中鸟的事实。

今天是他被囚禁的第四天。

那天晚饭之后，他正准备回家，却不敌突如其来的睡意，再度醒来时，就被剥夺了自由。手铐、脚镣把他的活动范围限制在一个房间里。

正是他在宇野昌磨家呆了这么久，从未见他开启过的那个房间。柔软的床铺上放着他的等身抱枕（在他入住第二天就被宇野不知道拿到哪里去了），墙壁上贴得全是他的海报，除了拍片时的还有日常生活里的他。

吃饭的他，微笑的他，走路的他，沉思的他，睡着的他，流泪的他，犯迷糊的他，满面红晕的他，眼神迷离的他，开怀大笑的他……各种各样的海报给人极大的震撼，无论谁来都能看出其中蕴涵的，令人窒息的情意。

床头是影碟机和电视，电视柜上堆满了他的写真和“作品”，还有各种动漫、电影。窗户边上是一个金丝鸟笼，还有一个微型望远镜，正对着他的公寓阳台。

鸟笼里是一只娇小的鸟儿尸体，喂食的器皿是满的，丰满羽毛褪色，凌乱的散落在笼子里，身体上似是有挣扎的血痕，淡淡的臭味弥漫在房间里。

对宠物鸟不甚了解的金博洋也认不出那是什么品种，只知道那股恶心的气味萦绕一直在他心头，让他隐隐作呕。即使，在他被困在房间里的第一天起，鸟儿尸体就消失不见，漂亮的金丝鸟笼也被清洗得干干净净。

和尸体一起不见的，还有窗外灿烂的阳光。金色的鸟笼在阳光下闪闪发光，鸟儿的身躯似是被镀上一层神圣的光晕，头向往着窗子，小巧的喙已经扭曲变形。而对面公寓的阳台上摆着他养得绿萝，健康的新叶，肆意舒展着……

这就是金博洋对于自由最后的记忆。

—————————————————————————

他愤怒过，质问过，抵抗过……但得来的只是少年一遍又一遍的告白。他试着冷静的和宇野商量，也试过苦口婆心劝说对方，但少年只听他想听见的。

平心而论，少年待他不错，无论是食物和水，还是解乏的书籍、电影、音乐和游戏都准备得十分充分。但是他接触不到手机，电脑也连不上网，最难以接受的是，当他需要洗漱如厕时，少年会解下脚镣和他一起。

这一天早上，宇野出去拿快递，手机就放在床头触手可及的地方，这是金博洋这几天来发现的唯一一个可以和外界接触的机会。

但很可惜，这个机会就这样被他白白浪费了。

“哥哥早上想吃什么？我去买给你。”

金博洋感到身旁的床垫凹陷下去，一只手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，正是他辛苦照料了一个月的那只。胸口逐渐冰冷，开朗如他在这种情况下也笑不出来。

“为什么不说话？因为是早上，这里……不舒服吗？”金属拉链发出的声响回荡在房间里，那只手掀起内裤一角抚上蛰伏的分身。

“你做什么！放开、唔！”

剩下的抗议被柔软的唇舌堵住，嘴唇被啃咬，陌生的热度喷洒在微凉的皮肤上。少年生涩又认真地吻着，试探着伸出舌尖，一下又一下舔舐着紧紧闭合的贝齿，像是幼猫舔着牛奶。

轻微的声响从两人唇舌连接处传来，金博洋喘着粗气。和宇野接吻的感觉称不上多么美好，但这种青年人特有的青涩，让他产生了一种被珍视的错觉，这是他从来没有体会过的。

“你……”

灵巧的舌头趁虚而入，顶入温暖的口腔，滑湿的内壁被一一扫荡，连牙龈也不被放过。小舌无处躲藏，只得被动的交缠，不一会儿令人脸红心跳的水声出现在房间里。

透明的水渍出现在嘴角，金博洋脸越来越红，男性早上特有的生理变化让他羞愧的想钻到地缝中去。

“哥哥终于愿意和我说话了吗？”宇野不停下手中的动作，指尖刮搔着顶端的小孔，同时不忘揉弄底部的囊袋。

粉嫩的性器颤抖着胀大起来，金博洋揪住手边的床单，死死咬住下唇不让自己发出丢人的声音。宇野仔细端详着手中涨红光滑的分身，像是欣赏什么稀世珍宝。

“唔……你做什么？！”在青年的惊呼声中，宇野昌磨一点点把粉红的柱身含入口中。湿热紧致的口腔包裹着性器，舌尖时不时略过顶端的小孔，金博洋神情似是痛苦又似愉悦。

分身被吞入更深的地方，汹涌的快感让他头皮发麻，和比自己年幼的朋友做这种事情的冲击远比性事本身更让人震撼。

“住手……停下来！”金博洋剧烈挣扎起来，手铐和脚镣发出清脆的声响，宇野为了不伤害到脆弱的分身，暂时停下了口中的动作。

“舒服吗……哥哥？”他用手指拨弄着龟头，上下撸动通红的柱身，“再沉迷一点吧……”

更多…更多沉迷一点我带给你的快感吧……

性器再次没入温暖的口腔，紧致的咽喉带来的快感让青年几乎疯狂，汗水浸湿了鬓角和碎发，他的眼睛不知不觉蒙上一层生理性泪水。在朦胧的泪眼中，他看到在他腿间吞吐的少年，清冷的黑眸近乎妖冶。

分身又一次被吸吮，理智一瞬间飘远，青年的腰身在床上颤动了下，灿烂的白光在眼前绽开，浓稠的精液喷射而出。

宇野眯了眯眼睛，青年在他的动作下情动迷乱的样子让他相当满足，舔了舔嘴角残留的白浊，他自言自语的声音比往常轻快了几分:“现在不难受了吧，哥哥，早上想吃什么呢？”

“不回答的话那就吃昨天哥哥提到的那家煎饺好了”

脚步声消失在房间里，金博洋沉浸在背德的羞愧和深深的自我厌弃中久久回不过神来。

十

今天是金博洋被囚禁的第六天。

自从前天早上的事情之后，口交就成了每天的固定“节目”。而每当他试图反抗，少年总有办法让他屈服，最后沉溺于灭顶的快感当中。

出乎意料的力气和他灵巧的手法根本不是普通学生、校园混混可以抵抗的，金博洋不由得惊疑之前少年受伤是否是他故意而为。

但是就算知道了是他的苦肉计又如何？现在这个样子又能做出怎样的改变呢？到现在还看不出来之前的一系列变态行为都是少年所为，那他可能就是个傻子了吧。

他不就是一个傻子吗？默默嘲笑自己，金博洋苦笑着，在心里向之前被冤枉的楼上那位大叔说了声抱歉。前几天他还希冀着亲友们能发现他的消失，但少年不知做了什么，他竟看不到任何被拯救的希望。

今天是昨天的重复，金博洋对这样的生活厌烦至极，却又毫无办法。联想到以前浏览到的斯德哥尔摩症的案例，他觉得毛骨悚然，他不清楚少年究竟想做些什么。

如果这就是你所谓的爱的话……如果不想让我恨你的话……请住手吧。

这是他早上对少年说的话，但宇野只是停顿了一瞬，继续自己的动作。“哥哥这几天胃口不好，好像比刚来的时候瘦了”，曾经他最喜欢的嗓音，现在在他听来却是恶魔在低语。

宇野打量着青年紧闭的双眸和痛苦皱起的眉头，视线最终停留在比几日前瘦削了几分的脸颊上。

再…等一等……哥哥会爱上我的。我这么深爱着哥哥，哥哥为什么体会不到呢？明明我已经把小啾扔掉了，哥哥是我的唯一了啊。

哥哥真是狡猾的大人！明明在做的时候那么舒服的样子，那么性感的回应我了……还是做得不够吗？

—————————————————————————

是夜，金博洋被迫和宇野一起沐浴洗漱之后，又一起躺在了房间里的大床上。少年似乎必须要抱着什么才能睡着，在抱枕被撤出房间以后，金博洋就是这个替代品。

少年特别开心的说过，抱着哥哥睡觉就可以增进感情了。每晚睡觉之前，他还喜欢说一说自己的心事。金博洋对于少年的看法嗤之以鼻，但不可否认的是，无论他在精神上如何排斥，他的身体已经适应了宇野昌磨的存在了。

“……所以我就是这样喜欢上哥哥的，无论是甜甜老师还是天天哥哥，都最喜欢了！”“那么哥哥喜欢我吗？”

金博洋闭着眼睛，不理睬少年的问话，下身却突然被人不轻不重的握住。“你做什么！”金博洋皱着眉，不安的呵斥道。

“因为哥哥不理我啊，如果哥哥配合我，回答我的问题，我就松手，否则哥哥的这里会遭遇什么，我可不清楚哦。”

“不要叫我哥哥，我没有你这样的弟弟！”没有哪个男人能接受这种恫吓，金博洋愤怒地回到道，他的话语却招来了分身一下子被握紧。

他嘶了一声缓住疼痛，缓了缓怒气勉强说道:“……曾经挺喜欢你的，但是现在我只恨你”，“喜欢并不是你囚禁我的理由，我现在看明白了，你根本就不知道怎么去爱一个人……”

也许是第一次这样表明自己的心声，也许是看到了沟通的希望，金博洋有些激动，他断断续续说了很多。在说到什么的时候，他犹豫了，再开口时，声音要缓慢又轻柔的多。

“昌磨，我知道你本质上不是个坏孩子……我们相处了那么久，说没有感情那是不可能的……但是我真的，是把你当做弟弟看待。”

“再这样下去，我会变疯的……我真的……不想恨你……”“如果你放了我……我不会报警，也不会和任何人披露这件事……我们还像以前那样相处，好吗？”

金博洋说到最后也是止不住的心痛，少年那双温顺的狗狗眼一直望着他，让他狠不下心说什么重话。这些天的睡前夜话，少年跟他说了很多关于他的事情。

说了他的家庭，说了他的宠物，说了他写得那一封封信，说了他亲手制作的礼物……他从未想过会有这样一个人，深沉又专一的爱着自己。金博洋从来不是什么冷硬心肠的人，否则也不会放着家不回，照顾非亲非故的少年这么长时间了。

他几乎就要被他打动了，他几乎就要主动折断自己的双翼，温顺的戴着镣铐，在少年所准备的“鸟笼”里陪伴着他，安慰他，不让他露出一点落寞的神情。

他的话，与其说是说服少年，不如说是说服他自己。作为一个成年人，他非常清醒的知道，这种畸形的关系是不会长久的。囚禁一个人不仅毁掉的是他，更是少年自己。

因为，一旦犯下了这种错误，少年这辈子都不会再有机会体会健康的爱情的美妙了。

无论哪一个，都不是金博洋愿意看到的结果。所以，即使成功的机会渺茫，他还是不放弃和平解决的希望。

宇野昌磨安静的听完了青年的话，脸上没有什么表情，金博洋却觉得他的眼泪快要落下来了，就在他犹豫着想要再说些什么时，一双熟悉的唇堵上了他的。

—————————————————————————

这个吻比之前任何一次都要来的激烈，少年像一只受伤的小兽，近乎撕扯着他的嘴唇，很快铁锈味弥漫在唇齿间，他却置若罔闻，执拗地舔着他的唇瓣，一双眼睛流露着难过的情绪。

金博洋也蓦地鼻酸起来，少年漂亮的笑颜还残留在他的脑海里，以往快乐、平静的生活似乎都变成望眼云烟。两人的关系不知何时已经沦落至此，只留下彼此不断的伤害。

“对不起哥哥，弄痛你了吗？”“都是昌磨的错，你不要哭……”少年慌乱的吻在他的眼睛、他的脸颊上。不见了方才的戾气，还是他一直所熟悉的温柔与珍重。

“哥哥……也像我一样难过吗？”“没关系的，我会给哥哥带来快乐的！就像哥哥一直给我带来的那样。”“难过的时候做这种事情就好了，或者吃肉也可以，这里没有肉，昌磨让哥哥舒服吧……”

棉质睡裤被拉下，宇野褪去金博洋累赘的衣物，又一次毫不犹豫的含入了蛰伏的性器。汹涌的快感迅速击垮了他的防线，金博洋浑身紧绷着，可潜意识一直叫嚣着更多爱抚。

分身很快开始胀大，少年根本含不下，双颊鼓起小心翼翼地不让牙齿触碰到娇嫩的性器。他用手指抚弄着沉甸甸的囊袋，时而撸动口腔外的柱身。

“嗯……住手……”青年甜腻的嗓音和深陷情欲的表情对他是最大的鼓励，他更加卖力把分身吞入深处。金博洋被舔弄的意乱神迷，每一次顶端摩擦过咽喉都给他带来极致的快感，他用尽了所有自制力，才没有按住腿间人的头发向喉咙深处顶弄。

金博洋很快缴械投降，射出的精液溅在宇野的脸颊和脖子上，看得他羞愧难当身体却又是一阵燥热。失神的躺在床上，平息着呼吸，他没有看见少年解开了他的脚镣。

衬衣纽扣被一双手灵巧的解开，金博洋来不及阻止，戴着镣铐的双手就被压在了头顶。少年栖身在他上方，湿滑的唇舌舔弄在乳粒上。像是小婴儿一样又啃又咬，用力的吸吮，乳首很快因为充血变得通红。

“唔、放手、混蛋！”含着情欲的愤怒声音在宇野昌磨听来无异于撒娇，“再用力一些吗？是，哥哥”，他乖巧的答着，软糯的嗓音如同上课回答问题的小学生一样认真。

手指用力揉捏着乳尖，指甲时不时刮搔着乳头顶端的凹陷处，带着微痛的快感很快让金博洋疲软的性器再度兴奋起来。下身的热度让他无地自容，胸口毛绒绒的脑袋更是让他羞耻不已。

双脚被迫分开成一个淫乱的角度，一丝不挂的呈现在年幼者面前，双手在头顶除了发出金属碰撞的声音别无他用，无力感漫上他的心头，他预料到自己即将堕入万劫不复的境地。

涂满体乳的手指开拓着紧紧闭合的肉穴，并非处子的他很快被撩起情欲，手指的进出意外的轻松，不一会儿，咕啾咕啾的黏腻水声出现在房间里。金博洋羞得满面通红，身体里渐渐溢出的燥热考验着他的神经。

“哥哥，你湿了……”宇野抽出手指凑近好奇的端详着指尖透明的肠液，浓密的眼睫毛几乎要触碰到黏液，他试探性的伸出嫣红的舌尖品尝着。

青年绝望的闭上眼睛，少年眨着无辜的大眼睛，一脸纯洁的舔弄他淫液的模样不断在脑海中回放，敏感的身体泛起片片鸟肌，饥渴的身体不顾主人的意愿，颤抖着渴求更多的爱抚。

他感受到一个灼热的硬物抵在他的臀缝间，或轻或重的吻落在胸膛上，带来麻痒的快感。少年人特有的柔软的手掌揉捏着他的臀瓣，饱满的臀肉被用力捏出不同的形状。

“哥哥……哥哥……”他听到少年轻柔的嗓音变得他从未听过的柔媚，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他裸露的皮肤上，引起轻微的战栗。情动的声音一遍又一遍急切的呼唤着他，硬物顶在穴口急躁的摩擦着，青年只觉得体内的热度要将他二人一同焚烧殆尽。

从来没有像现在这样痛恨过自己淫乱的身体，金博洋放弃似的主动吻上身上人的嘴唇，恶狠狠的啃咬他的唇瓣，近乎呻吟的在他耳边喘息着:“抱我……”

他看到喜怒不形于色的少年一瞬间睁大了眼睛，心中充满了报复的快感，他舔着唇角故意往宇野通红的耳朵上吹了一口气，“听不懂哥哥的话吗……？抱我……昌磨……”

宇野昌磨意识到自己可能将什么重要的东西打碎了，但他被面前海妖的嗓音蛊惑了，那妩媚撩人的笑容几乎将他的魂勾了去。当他回过神来，耳边全是青年难以自持的呻吟。

青年主动张开修长雪白的大腿环住他的腰身，仰着头随着身上人的动作扭动屁股的淫乱模样，足以让任何一个正直的人看得面红耳赤。挺起的胸膛迫切的把红肿的乳尖送入少年口中，宇野昌磨顺从的吮吸着，从未见识过如此阵仗的他鼻头一热，险些流出鼻血来。

他挺起腰身，在湿热紧密的肉穴里撞击着，漂亮的身体被他顶弄的不断向后位移。不知摩擦到哪一处，青年浑身颤抖起来，瞬间夹紧的肉壁险些让宇野射精，他堪堪掐了几次大腿才没有丢人的泄出来。

找准了前列腺的位置，性器不断摩擦过那一处凸起，近乎痉挛快感席卷全身，金博洋口中的呻吟愈发激烈，在最后一次被挺弄到那一点，他的分身在没有受到抚慰的情况下颤抖着射出了浓郁的白浊。

宇野昌磨感到肩头一痛，伴随而来的还有几滴湿热的液体。他一下子慌了神，也不顾自己的欲望还没有得到发泄，就从湿软的小穴中退了出来。他不清楚是怎么回事，但是一定是他惹哥哥伤心了。

“哥哥，不哭，不舒服吗？”“都是昌磨的错……我不应该强迫你做这种事情的……”他不停的吮去青年睫毛上挂着的泪珠，脸上带着丝丝心疼。

金博洋感觉就像有一只黏着主人的幼犬，在不停的舔着他的眼泪，舔得他心都化了。但也正因如此，让他心里更加酸楚。

他和他看重的弟弟做了不知廉耻的事情；他甚至主动引诱了弟弟侵犯他的身体；他自顾自的射精却让弟弟小心翼翼地安慰他的情绪……无论是哪一件都让他自我唾弃到了极点，他所期盼的，纯洁美好的兄弟情在这一刻彻底被打破了。

“哥哥，你要是生气的话就咬昌磨吧，就像刚刚那样……我一点都不疼”，少年解开衣领露出白皙瘦削的肩膀，上面赫然一圈红色的牙印。

金博洋心里更加内疚，手指抚摸着伤痕，“抱歉我……我不配做你的哥哥”，“我也不值得你喜欢…我这样差劲的人……”

鼻子一酸，他又想要哭了，看吧，对弟弟做了过分的事情还一直哭鼻子哭得停不下来，真的……太丢人了……

宇野昌磨有些无措，咬着嘴唇在旁边发愣，想不明白为什么明明是他强迫的甜甜老师，最后却变成这样。可能是因为，他喜欢的天天哥哥是那样一个自尊又有着极强责任心的人吧。

虽然他没觉得有什么不对，但是和弟弟做了这种事情，正常人都会觉得自责吧。何况哥哥又被他强行留在他身边呆了这么多天，心里一定很难受了，才会像这样情绪一下子爆发。

一想到金博洋现在有多么痛苦、多么悲伤，宇野昌磨觉得要不要让哥哥一直陪着自己，能不能让哥哥爱上自己……似乎，都变得不是那么重要了。

“有些人啊，你看到他快乐就会快乐，你看到他悲伤就会比他还要心痛，昌磨长大以后，遇到自己喜欢的人，就会懂得这个道理了～”

小时候，妈妈这样温柔地笑着说出这句话时，他还似懂非懂，但是在这一刻，他似乎明白了……原来他现在这种心脏被碾碎一样的痛苦，就是因为……所谓的爱啊。

青年经历了情绪上的大起大落，似乎哭累了，红彤彤的眼睛看着就要合上。少年找到毛巾替他擦拭了身体，穿好衣服盖好被子，在他的唇上印下一吻，熄灭了房间的灯。

十一

“我，回来了……”

站在自己家公寓的门口，金博洋还有一种恍若隔世的感觉，当看到阳台上那盆在阳光下熠熠生辉的绿萝时，他的眼泪才一下子溢满了眼眶。

昨夜的疯狂过后，第二日早上起来，他就发现自己的手铐、脚镣全部消失不见了，只有皮肤上细微的血痕彰显着之前被囚禁的事实。

“哥哥，你走吧……”少年抱着不知从哪找回来的等身抱枕，站在房间门口看着他说。小小的个子，抱着比自己还要高一个头的抱枕看起来可爱极了，更别提他还咬着嘴唇一副极为舍不得的模样。

但更让金博洋在意的是他说得话。在他的记忆里，他因为疲劳睡着了，不知道那个少年一夜之间想通了什么，竟做出如此出乎意料的决定。

“为什么……？”他听到自己经历了一夜的劳累，哑着嗓子问道。

“因为看到哥哥的眼泪，我的心不知道怎么回事，痛得要死掉了……虽然让哥哥陪在我身边很开心，但是……果然，我还是更想看到哥哥的笑颜……！”

“昌磨……”内心受到了极大震撼，金博洋张了张嘴想要说些什么，却终是无言。

“不过哥哥不要想着能摆脱我”，少年急忙开口说道，“我虽然刚刚才开始明白什么是爱，但是我会努力学习大家都能接受的方法来追求哥哥的！在那之前，你绝、对…绝对不能交我以外的男朋友……女朋友也不行！”像是想到了什么，少年皱着眉，一副咬牙切齿的模样，更加用力的抱紧了怀中的抱枕。

他还没有从少年脸上见过如此生动的表情，即使现在想起来，金博洋还是会哑然失笑。沐浴着温暖的阳光，他的心情终于多云转晴。

三个月后……

一身正装打扮的少年捧着盛开的玫瑰花束，不顾来往人流好奇的目光，面色沉静如水，站在公寓楼下的超市门口一动不动，仔细看的话，他白皙的耳尖早已红透。

一个青年的身影出现在超市门口，看到少年似是吓了一跳，四处打量着逃跑路线，却被急忙上前的少年拦住了去路。

“亲爱的金博洋先生:  
你红润的嘴唇、迷人的大眼睛、乌黑的秀发夺走了我的芳心。阳光为何如此灿烂，那是因为你的笑容比太阳还要耀眼；月光为何如此缱绻，那是因为你的温柔比月亮还要皎洁。啊，我的爱人，再优雅的词汇也不能形容出你的美……”

即便少年已经努力提高音量，但依然说不上多么洪亮。尤其看热闹的人群发出响亮的笑声，更把生涩的朗诵声盖得牢牢的。青年脸颊通红，一把夺过少年手中的花束，拉过他的手向外走。

“看什么看！没见过人家小年轻谈恋爱吗！！”

他恶狠狠的吼着，周围的路人笑得更大声了。

—————————————————————————

“宇—野—昌—磨—！你搞得什么鬼，不是说叫你不要来了吗！”青年的声音听起来气急败坏。

“我来接你下班啊，哥哥长得这么漂亮，晚上碰到坏人怎么办。”少年没有音调起伏的声音传来。

“我一男的能碰到什么坏人……我碰到最坏的坏人就是你了吧！”“还有你刚刚念得那都是什么玩意儿，以后不要再念了！”

“嗯？哥哥不喜欢吗，我以为这种深情款的情书你会喜欢呢。我看你和噗噗老师上次拍得那部不就是……唔唔”

金博洋急忙捂住少年不断说出让他“惊悚”的话语的嘴，他怎么也没有想到这个小鬼头自闭症好转以后会是这个样子，心里挂着两行泪，他已经开始怀念以前那个乖巧又安静的昌磨了。

“哥哥捂住我的嘴做什么？哦，我懂了，是想和我一起体验窒息play吗？不过这种play似乎很危险诶，还是算了吧，当然，如果哥哥一定要尝试的话，我也勉为其难的陪你一下吧。”

金博洋头痛的抚着额，这个小鬼简直是上天派来折磨他的。前几天，他问他以后想从事什么职业，这个熊孩子竟然义正言辞的跟他说“想成为一名伟大的gv男优！”

问他为什么时，他理所当然的说:gv男优是一个带给人幸♂福的职业，而且他就是通过gv认识哥哥的，所以他的终极理想就是像噗噗老师一样成为公司台柱，和哥哥搭一辈子戏！

金博洋哭笑不得，他也不知道这孩子是真的这么想还是故意这样说来气他的，如果是故意的，那么他的目的达到了。因为他再也不敢去拍什么gv了，带坏祖国未来花朵的罪名他可担当不起。

好在他拍片儿本身也就是为了和羽生老师成为朋友而已，现在这个目的也达到了。羽生老师听说他遭受的事情之后十分过意不去，因为据说那次约会他正是想和他说这个孩子的问题。

是吗，那还真是可惜。对此金博洋只能苦笑着想着。

“哥哥在发什么呆？又在想噗噗老师吗？那位老师就这样优秀吗，让你和我呆在一起还一直念念不忘。明明我们俩的身体更契合吧，上一次在我家你还记得吗？哥哥身体的反应好激烈啊，简直吓到我了……唔”

少年用毫无起伏的声调说着可怕的事情，幽灵一样的碎碎念简直让金博洋心惊胆战，好在没有什么人路过，否则他就要被冠以类似于“鬼父”之类的“鬼兄”这样的名号了吧。

三令五申的警告过后，再次拥有说话权力的宇野昌磨安静了很多，安静的让金博洋有些不自在，但让他主动挑起话头，那是不可棱的，他避开他还来不及呢。

“哥哥，我长大以后你会嫁给我吗？”

“……洗洗睡吧孩子，梦里啥都有”金博洋幽幽地叹了一口气，他就知道，少年沉默的时候那一定不是在忧郁，而是在酝酿下一个大招。

“那我就继续说刚刚那些话哦？马上就要路过一个广场了，被那些跳舞的欧巴桑听见也没有问题吗？被认为变态的可不是我哦。”

“行行行，我的小祖宗！我……会嫁给你的，行了吧！”金博洋觉得自己的头又开始疼了，他自暴自弃得说着。

“真的吗！那……哥哥你会等我长大吗？”少年沉稳的声音里带上一丝不易察觉的雀跃。

“是是是，会等你长大的……”

“真的会吗？绝对不交男朋友、女朋友那种？”

“真的会，而且绝—对—不交男女朋友。”

“真的吗？！”

金博洋已经不想理这个幼稚的小鬼头了。

“真——的——”

“真的是真的吗？！”

“我去你有完没完……唔！”青年暴躁的向少年吼道，却被一下子揽住脖子，他不由得瞪大了眼睛，少年人特有的青春气息在他唇瓣上晕开。

十指紧扣，柔和的街灯笼罩着他们，在地上投出两个交缠的身影。银色的月光洒落在身上，渗入青年的心海。带着丝丝甜蜜，他的嘴角露出一个无奈又释然的微笑。


End file.
